


Smosh and Parenting

by shaynesune_miku



Category: Smosh
Genre: A little angst?, Alternate Universe, Babies, Children, Fluff, Lasercorn is a Happy Dad, Parenthood, Past Relationships, Smosh Games - Freeform, Wes is a Happy Dad, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaynesune_miku/pseuds/shaynesune_miku
Summary: Welcome to:Smosh and Parenting!This is gonna be a few chapters on this little universe of Smosh members parenting!The summary and tags will change as time goes on. :)





	Smosh and Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> More than 1,000 words! Woo!
> 
> Hopefully y'all like this because I worked pretty hard on it! :D
> 
> It's definitely not the best, but I like it.

Wes woke up at around 5:30. It wasn't even light out, and he was already pulling himself out of bed. But since Amelia was born, that was just the routine.

He picked up his crying daughter and cradled her in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth. She didn't go silent, but as he carried her over to the changing table, she quieted down a little.   
He quickly changed her and brought her to the kitchen, where with his off hand he fixed up a bottle. The sun was starting to rise, the sky fading from a dark blue to a warm, soft yellow. It calmed Wes a little as he took the bottle out of the microwave and fed his daughter. 

In the next hour, Amelia got a lot happier and was soon crawling around on her mat, playing with the little trinkets and toys around her. She giggled and squealed, making her dad laugh along with her while he got himself some (really sugary) cereal and turned on the news. There wasn't much going on in the world, apparently, and to Wes that was a good thing. It was good to just focus on being a dad sometimes.

Speaking of fatherhood, once he finished his cereal and cleaned up the floor, he got a shirt and jeans on and left out to go to the park. Lasercorn and him had planned a small playdate between Amelia, Tyler, and Lasercorn's new daughter Charlie. It might not be the most exciting thing, but at least it was a good way to both get the kids out and hang with a friend. Being a dad was nice and all, but it took a lot of energy out of Wes. He could use a little.. break? Well, maybe it wasn't a break from kids, but seeing Lasercorn, another dad and his friend, would help him relax a bit.

They arrived at the park a little late, but Wes quickly spotted Lasercorn and his kids playing in the sandbox at the playground. He unbuckled Amelia and carried her over, greeting Lasercorn with a big smile and greeting Tyler with a slight hug. He sat down his daughter next to Charlie, who babbled and grabbed at her friend. The two babies laughed and played in the sand while Wes and Lasercorn talked and Tyler played with other kids.  
"So, how's the dad life? You adjusting to dad bod yet?" Lasercorn asked with a grin. Wes rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, I definitely am. I'm growing a big ol' gut like you, Lazycum." Wes lightly punched him on the shoulder. The two messed around and talked about kids for a few minutes, before Lasercorn's face grew a little.. serious.

"So.. Amanda. Is she trying to get in touch at all? Trying to see Amelia?" Lasercorn asked, not making eye contact. Wes sighed.  
"I haven't talked to her at all. She hasn't even texted once. About anything. Not even like, a shirt she left at my house. Nothing." Wes replied, looking at the ground. He felt a heavy weight fall onto his shoulder, one of which he hadn't felt for a while. About.. a year. Since Amelia was born.

Amanda was a nice girl. She loved Wes as much as he loved her, and they went together like a puzzle. He was childish and seen as strong, she was mature and seen as small. They knew each other well and eventually they started dating. Really, that's when Wes would say it went downhill.  
She got a little distant from him, would be at work for a long time, and would ignore him when he'd text her. Two months was how long they dated before she broke the news.

"Wes, I.. I don't want be a shitty girlfriend. I don't want to avoid you. I'm sorry, I really am. But, I.. I don't know if you would be okay with my only reason." Is what she said in an argument they started having. When he questioned, she immediately broke. 

She was pregnant. And she apparently really didn't want to have a kid. 

But when she told him, he felt a spark. A spark of joy for.. having a kid. Someone to raise and care for and teach. Someone to show games to and influence. Someone to love.  
It was clear how excited he was, despite Amanda being bold on how much she didn't want a baby. How much she didn't have the energy to raise an infant.   
But for once, Wes didn't care. He felt this longing feeling in his soul ache hard, an ache for someone new. A child.

A few months later, and Amanda's mom called him. Amanda was in the hospital, giving birth early.   
He nearly jumped out of bed and sped off, hurrying to the hospital and going to the room as fast as he could. The doctors warned him it might be a little gross, but he really didn't care. He was about to have a child.   
Amelia Grey Johnson was born within the next few hours. There were difficulties, sure, but the only thing Wes seemed to fixate on was that his child, his offspring, was about to be born. And then she was there. A little miracle wrapped in a soft, pink blanket covered with a little pattern of teddy bears. Small brown curls fell onto her head as she cried out, squirming in Amanda's arms. She was handed off to Wes by Amanda's request and seemed to go still in his hold. Wes panicked for a second, worrying about her safety when she.. smiled. She peeked her eyes open a little, looking into Wes' eyes and smiled gently. 

Wes snapped out of it. He looked over at Lasercorn, who was now assisting Tyler on the monkey bars.   
He smiled a little, thinking about his daughter and turning to see her putting sand in Charlie's hair. He laughed and went over, cleaning the two up and carrying them to the grass. He pulled out some baby snacks and gave them little puff crackers, making them squeal and babble for joy.   
Lasercorn and Tyler walked over, Lasercorn pulling out some chips and juice, and they all sat in the grass, eating and sharing stories and jokes for a while.

Wes didn't and wouldn't ever regret being a dad. He really, really loved fatherhood.. so far.


End file.
